Le Violon
by Naura Sorusabaira
Summary: Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. 'Ah! Aku terlambat satu jam' batin Kurapika dalam hati. Tapi anehnya, tidak terdengar suara alunan biola seperti yang biasa ia dengarkan. Di mana Kuroro? Next installment, updated.
1. Prologue: Overture

"**Le Violon"**

By: Naura Sakakibara

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Karakter-karakter Hunter x Hunter dan manga & anime Hunter x Hunter itu sendiri adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Naura hanya meminjam karakter-karakter dari Hunter x Hunter untuk kesenangan Naura sendiri, yaitu membuat fan fiction. Terimakasih.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai

**Pairing**: Kuroro x Kurapika

**Summary**: "Hanya suara alunan biolanya yang dapat meredam sementara rasa sakitku ini..."

**Note: **Yay! Fan fiction lagi dipersembahkan oleh Naura! Kali ini, pair-nya Kuroro x Kurapika seperti dulu. Yep, Naura ingin membuat fan fiction dengan pairing itu lagi. Oh iya! Di fan fiction ini, Gon sengaja kurubah umurnya menjadi 7 tahun. OK?

(_Naura, gimana kabar fanfic-mu yang pada "in-progress"?!_) Uah! Maafkan Naura! Fan fiction yang "Pertemuan", chapter berikutnya, baru selesai 1/3. Itu lama banget, karena Naura masih belum memiliki ide lagi di otak Naura ini, untuk fan fiction tersebut. Maaf karena fanfic itu kutinggalkan sementara ini dengan nasib yang masih belum jelas... (=____=) *_ditimpuk readers_* Maka dari itu, sembari menunggu fan fiction yang "Pertemuan" (juga fan fiction Naura yang pada masih "_in-progress_"), silahkan baca saja fan fiction Naura yang satu ini! (^_^)

**Dedikasi**: Kepada seluruh reviewer dan seluruh pembaca fan fiction Naura. Terimakasih! Terutama buat orang-orang yang sampai sekarang masih setia menunggu fanfic saya... *terharu* (?) [Padahal cuma beberapa orang yang nungguin fanfic saya... *sweatdrop*]

* * *

~_Le Violon: Overture_~

~*~

_Cirp... Cirp... Cirp..._

Terdengar samar suara kicauan burung gereja di sebuah taman kecil; sedang 'bermain' dengan riangnya bersama teman-temannya. Samar-samar pula, terdengar alunan indah "_The Devils's Trill_" karya _Giuseppe Tartini_; alunan melodi dari sebuah biola, terdengar sedih dan menggetarkan, bercampur menjadi satu.

Pemain biola tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang cowok berambut hitam bernama Kuroro, memainkan biolanya dengan mata sayu; sesugguhnya dia sedang memainkan biola tersebut penuh penghayatan. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah ia menyelesaikan melodi "_The Devil's Trill_" dengan akhiran yang sangat pelan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada yang dapat memainkan melodi itu dengan begitu indah selain _Giuseppe Tartini _dan_ Itzhak Perlman_. Karya itu sulit, terlalu sulit bagiku, setidaknya," ujar seseorang dari belakang semak-semak.

Secara otomatis, Kuroro berbalik dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih," tanpa memperhatikan sekali orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya tadi. Ketika ia baru melihat dengan sangat jelas siapa yang mengajaknya bicara tadi, terkejutlah ia. Yang tepat berada di hadapannya adalah sosok seorang pemuda cantik berambut _blond_, bermata biru, dan... menggunakan kursi roda. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada Kuroro sambil bertepuk tangan dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, maaf, kalau tidak keberatan, saya harus pergi dulu. Sampai nanti," kata Kuroro yang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung membereskan biolanya dan melesat pergi. Sedangkan pemuda berambut _blond_ tadi hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak... Apa-apa..." bisiknya pelan sambil menahan air mata yang mencoba untuk menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kurapika-niisan ternyata ada di sini! Gon udah cari Kurapika-niisan kemana-mana, lho! U-uh! Jangan keluar-keluar rumah tanpa kabar lagi ya, Kurapika-niisan! Gon jadi khawatir! Huuuaaaa!" seorang anak berambut hitam, jabrik, yang umurnya saat itu mungkin tidak lebih dari 7 tahun, merengek dan berlari ke arah orang yang bernama Kurapika tadi. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang nyaris keluar dan segera memasang senyuman ke arah anak tadi.

"Gon, jangan merengek begitu," Kurapika tertawa kecil sesaat, "Kurapika-niisan baik-baik saja, kok. Ayo pulang! Nanti Kurapika-niisan buatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam," ujar Kurapika, dan mendadak, anak itu segera tersenyum lebar.

"Yeeey! Makan! Hari ini kita makan apa, Kurapika-niisan?" Gon bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ra-ha-si-a..." jawab cowok yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Gon merengut.

"Yaaaah... Kok rahasia?" Kurapika hanya mengangguk, "Ya udah, _deh_! Oh iya, Kurapika-niisan kapan mau latihan main musik lagi? Udah lama Kurapika-niisan tidak main piano. Sama satu lagi... Ah! Biola! Gon kangen sama alunan musik apa itu yang Gon gak ngerti judul musiknya. Aaaah... Gon kangen sama suara piano dan juga biola yang dimainkan sama Kurapika-niisan!"

"Entahlah kalau soal itu, Gon..." jawab Kurapika pelan. Ya, Kurapika sudah agak lama berhenti memainkan musik. Setidaknya, sudah satu setengah tahun dia berhenti memainkan biola ataupun piano. Ketika ditanya mengapa, ia hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

~*~

"Kuuuurrrraaaaapiiiikaaaa-niisaaaaaaaannn..."

"Nnn...?"

"Banguuuuuunnn! Udah pagiiii... Bangun! Bangun! Masa' kalah sama Gon, sih?! Gon bangun duluan, nih!" seru Gon dengan rasa bangga yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ugh! Gak... Bisa... Napas... Gon! Jangan duduk di atas dadaku! Sesak... napas!" Kurapika berkata sambil berusaha untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aaaah! Maafkan Gon!" seru bocah yang mendudukinya itu; ia segera bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kurapika. "Oh iya! Kali ini Mito-san yang masak sarapan! Habisnya, Kurapika-niisan gak bangun-bangun..."

"Maaf _deh_, Gon. Lain kali, Kurapika-niisan yang masak. Ayo, kita sarapan!"

"Chayooo! Oh iya, Gon bantu Kurapika-niisan bangun!"

"Tidak usah, Gon."

"Uuuh! Pokoknya, Gon harus bantu Kurapika-niisan," mendengar jawaban dari Gon tersebut, Kurapika hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya, dia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mencoba untuk membantunya sedemikian rupa, seakan-akan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, melihat keseriusan bercampur dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang kumat lagi terlukis di wajah Gon, Kurapika tidak dapat menolak.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kali ini saja. OK?" ujar Kurapika akhirnya.

"OK!" seru Gon, yang dengan senangnya, memegang lengan Kurapika untuk membantunya bangun. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk membantu Kurapika naik ke kursi rodanya sebab, Gon yang sering kehilangan keseimbangan ketika membantu Kurapika. Ya jelas, tubuh Kurapika lebih besar dibandingkan Gon. Setelah ia selesai membantu Kurapika naik kursi rodanya, mereka berdua segera bersama-sama menuju dapur.

~*~

_PRAANG!_

"Hyaaa! Kurapika-niisan lagi emosi ya?!" seru Gon sambil membelalakkan kedua bola matanya ke arah piring pecah dan makanan yang tersebar di lantai.

"Kurapika, ada apa?!" tanya Bibi Mito; agak kesal juga karena piringnya pecah.

"Gak, gak kenapa-napa," jawab Kurapika sambil mencoba mengambil bagian-bagian dari piring yang pecah tadi. Gon dan Bibi Mito hanya bertukar pandangan penuh arti.

~*~

"Hayoo! Mau ke mana lagi sore-sore begini?" sergap Gon sambil menghadang Kurapika.

"Mau jalan-jalan saja ke luar, cari udara segar," jawab Kurapika seraya mencoba untuk menggeser Gon.

"Kalau begiu, Gon temenin! Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Urgh... Kenapa gak boleh?"

"Ummm... Pokoknya tidak boleh. Sampai jumpa nanti, Gon!" jawab Kurapika yang segera memutar dan menggerakkan roda kursi rodanya; Gon hanya mencibir dari kejauhan.

* * *

~*~

Kurapika mempercepat putaran roda kursi rodanya ketika taman yang ia kunjungi kemarin sudah terlihat. Ia langsung memasang senyuman kecewa ketika harapannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Harapan agar mungkin bisa melihat pemuda pemain biola kemarin di taman itu lagi, "Ah sudahlah! Lagipula aku ini mikir aneh-aneh aja... Masa' dia bakalan datang ke taman ini lagi sore ini. Tidak, tidak boleh berharap terlalu jauh!" ujarnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, entah dari bagian mana taman itu, terdengar alunan biola, lagu "_Dance of the Sakura_" karya Takano Fujio. "Pasti dia!" seru Kurapika dengan rasa keyakinan yang tinggi dalam hatinya. Dia kembali memutar roda kursi rodanya dengan cepat ke arah sumber alunan biola. Ternyata benar, pemuda kemarin datang lagi dan memainkan biola di taman itu, lagi. Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Kurapika, sambil menutup matanya, ia mendengarkan alunan biola pemuda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kejadian sore itu membuatnya punya harapan baru. Setidaknya, ia dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari penyakitnya. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah, Mito dan Gon hanya memasang tampang cengo' saat melihat ia yang tersenyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Kurapika-niisan yakin gak ada apa-apa? Kok senyum-senyum gitu sih?" tanya Gon heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kurapika.

"_Well_, seperti biasa..."

"Iya-iya Gon tahu! RAHASIA! Ya, kan?!"

"Haha! Nah, itu tahu..." ia berkata seraya memeluk Gon.

~*~

"Ah! A-aduh... Ke-kenapa se-sesak lagi?" Kurapika hanya bisa merintih di keheningan malam sambil membayangkan alunan biola pemuda pemain biola yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui namanya.

* * *

**~To be continue...~**

Next: ~_Le Violon: Partie 1_~

* * *

**First end note**: Ini baru prologue... Tenang saja! Naura sudah tahu bagaimana cerita ini akan berakhir dan Naura pasti bakal menyelesaikan fan fiction bersambung ini.


	2. Partie 1: Partitia No 3 in E major

"**Le Violon"**

By: Naura Sakakibara

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Karakter-karakter Hunter x Hunter dan manga & anime Hunter x Hunter itu sendiri adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Naura hanya meminjam karakter-karakter dari Hunter x Hunter untuk kesenangan Naura sendiri, yaitu membuat fan fiction. Terima kasih.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai

**Pairing**: Kuroro x Kurapika

~*~

**Foreword: **Yeah~ Chapter satu... Akhirnya update. Kali ini chapter satu! Yang sebelumnya itu, baru prologue. Untuk semuanya yang bertanya-tanya mengenai penyakitnya Kurapika itu apa, jawabannya adalah: masih dirahasiakan (maksudnya, author sendiri masih mikir enaknya penyakitnya Kurapika itu apaan... *_dikeroyok readers_*). Huohohohohohohohohoho~ Ohok! Ohok! (Ini author beneran batuk-batuk pas lagi ngetik fan fiction ini) Terus-terus, Naura lagi dengerin lagu-lagu _orchestra_ sambil ngetik fan fiction ini. Biar lebih mendalami musik-musik yang pakai biola gitu maksudnya. Hehe... *_dilempar biola_*

Tambahan (yang gak penting), Naura mendadak ada kemauan untuk melanjutkan chapter ini juga ketika baca doujinshi Bleach, pairing Ichigo x Ishida. Lebih tepatnya sih, ketika baca doujinshi yang Ishida hamil (dihamilin Ichigo... Biasa itu... *_ditendang_*) dan kerepotan ngrurusin bayinya. *_sweatdrop_* Gantiin popok aja lebaynya minta ampun~ *_dijambak Ishida_ Ah! Info! Semua fan fiction Naura yang saya sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk melanjutkan alias saya bingung mau dilanjutkan seperti apa, sudah diubah statusnya menjadi "COMPLETE". Kecuali untuk fan fiction "Pertemuan" sama yang satu ini. Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan ini. Selamat membaca~ (^_^)

~*~

**Dedikasi**: Kepada seluruh pembaca dan juga yang sudah bersedia nge-review fan fiction Naura yang satu ini. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca dan me-review fan fiction saya, atau hanya sekadar membaca juga tak apa. (^_^)

* * *

_~Le Violon: Partie 1~_

~*~

Sejak melihat pemuda pemain biola itu, Kurapika pergi setiap sore ke taman dekat rumahnya untuk melihat apakah pemuda itu ada lagi untuk memainkan biolanya lagi. Dan kenyataannya adalah, pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu ada di sana, memainkan biola dengan lagu-lagu klasik yang bermacam-macam. Terkadang, ia juga memainkan lagu-lagu yang bukan lagu klasik dengan biola putihnya itu. Kurapika hanya berani mendengarnya dari kejauhan. Tidak berani lagi jika harus mendekati pemain biola tersebut.

Hari ini yang ia mainkan adalah "_Romance for Violin and Orchestra in F major op. 50_" karya Beethoven. Walaupun hanya dimainkan dengan sebuah biola, tanpa dentingan piano, musik karya Ludwig van Beethoven tersebut terdengar sangat indah. Hal inilah yang membuat Kurapika yakin bahwa pemuda tampan tersebut memainkan biolanya dengan tulus, penuh perasaan, serta penghayatan yang tinggi, bercampur aduk pula dengan rasa menghargai musik yang tinggi pula. Ya, hal itu terus, terus, terus, dan terus-menerus terjadi seperti itu. Meskipun kondisi kesehatannya tidak terlalu memungkinkan, ia masih bersedia untuk pergi ke taman yang sepi itu dengan kursi rodanya.

Taman itu memang sepi. Sebelum ada pemuda misterius pemain biola tersebut, tak ada yang mau mengunjungi taman tersebut. Taman yang tak pernah diperdulikan oleh warga sekitar. Bunga-bunga yang dulunya selalu bermekaran dan menyapa para pengunjung taman, sekarang hanya sekadar bunga-bunga mati. Jadi, yang selalu dilihat Kurapika setiap sore adalah, pemain biola tampan yang memainkan biolanya dengan sedih di antara bunga-bunga yang juga bersedih.

Ketika Kurapika hendak berputar balik dan ingin pulang ke rumah, mendadak roda kursi rodanya tersangkut ke akar yang terbelit-belit. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain teriak minta bantuan, walau dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar percuma karena pemuda pemain biola tadi sudah pergi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di taman tersebut.

"A-aduh... Kenapa pakai acara tersangkut segala, sih? Si-siapa saja... Tolong..." ia hanya merintih pelan, mengingat kesehatannya yang kebetulan saat itu sedang memburuk lagi. Untung saja, beberapa saat kemudian sepertinya ada yang mendengar rintihannya, karena terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Kurapika mencoba menoleh ke belakang, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Yang mendekatinya adalah si pemain biola itu tadi.

"Sini, biar saya bantu," ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan roda kursi roda milik Kurapika dari lilitan akar-akar yang membelit-belit tersebut. Ketika sudah terlepas, ia mendongak, menatap wajah Kurapika dan berkata, "Sudah saya lepaskan akar-akarnya," serta memasang senyum setengah-tulus yang membuat Kurapika tidak berkata apa-apa selain, "Te-terima kasih..." yang ia ucapkan dengan agak gugup.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih pada saya," jawab pemuda itu yang kemudian memasang tampang dinginnya. Wajah dinginnya itu membuat Kurapika ingin menangis, rasanya. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran akan siapa nama pemuda di depannya itu, Kurapika dengan nekad bertanya, "Maaf, tapi nama anda... Siapa?"

"Panggil saja saya Kuroro," jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroro, Kurapika hanya dapat termangu. "Ah, hari sudah gelap. Bolehkan saya antar Anda sampai ke rumah Anda?" tawar sang pemain biola tadi kepada Kurapika. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyetujui tawaran dari Kuroro. "Oh iya, boleh saya tahu nama anda?" mendadak Kuroro bertanya pada Kurapika sambil mendorong kursi rodanya. Kurapika bimbang, haruskah ia beritahu nama aslinya, ataukah... Nama samaran?

"A...Aku... Kurapika," jawabnya akhirnya. Padahal ia masih ragu juga, mau memberikan nama aslinya atau yang lain. Sementara itu, Kuroro hanya terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah laki-laki feminin di depannya. _Kurapika? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu entah kapan..._

~*~

Gon melirik jam dinding sambil mendesah. _Kurapika-niisan belum pulang juga. Padahal udah jam berapa ini?! Hyaaah! _batinnya dalam hati. Sambil bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, mendadak Gon mendengar suara ketukan pintu. _EH?! Siapa tuh?!_ pikirnya. Ia bergegas menuju jendela di sebelah pintu dan melihat Kurapika bersama seseorang tak dikenal bersamanya. _Uwah?! Siapa itu yang di sebelah Kurapika-niisan?! Mencurigakan... _Tanpa basa-basi, Gon memanggil Mito untuk membuka pintu.

"Mito-san! Kurapika-niisan udah pulaaang~"

"Ah iya!" seru Mito yang langsung membukakan pintu. "Kurapika! Dari mana saja kau? Lihat sudah jam berapa ini! Sudah jam setengah delapan malam dan kau baru pulang ke rumah sekarang!? Lalu, siapa itu cowok gak jelas di sebelahmu? Kan sudah Mito-san bilang, jangan bawa pulang orang yang gak jelas dan sama sekali gak dikenal! Coba jelaskan kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang! Mana bawa orang gak jelas ini pula! Huff! Huff! Huff!" sembur Mito yang langsung kecapekan setelah mengomel tadi.

"Mito-san marahnya _lebay_... Lagipula kan Kurapika-niisan udah besar~" gumam Gon yang lebih ke dirinya sendiri; walau begitu, tetap saja terdenger oleh Mito.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, Gon! Walaupun Kurapika udah besar, kan bahaya kalau ada yang punya niat jahat padanya!"

"Tapi... Ta-tapi..."

"Cukup! Mito-san, Gon, Kurapika gak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, orang yang ada di sebelahku ini, bukan orang gak jelas. Namanya Kuroro; dia cuma nganterin Kurapika ke rumah," ujar Kurapika yang mencoba untuk menghentikan emosi kedua orang di depannya, Mito dan Gon.

"Kuroro? Pacarnya Kurapika-niisan ya!" seru Gon; _blak-blakan_ alias _FRONTAL_.

"Eeeh?!" Mito _shock_.

"Bu-bukan! Kita baru saja ketemu tadi di taman yang ada di dekat toko swalayan milik Hanzo sana..." jelas Kurapika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"...Lebih tepatnya, dia memperhatikan saya sedang latihan memainkan biola di taman itu. Setiap hari malah," sambung Kuroro mendadak.

"EEEEH?!" kali ini, baik Mito maupun Gon, dua-duanya _shock_; bengong.

"A-aku cuma dengerin biolanya, kok!"

"EEEEEEEH?!"

"_Well_, Anda ngeliatin saya juga kan, yang jelas?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!?!"

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba cuma bisa ngomong 'eeh' begitu?" Kurapika mencoba menyadarkan mereka.

"Gak gitu juga kayaknya _deh_, Kurapika-niisan..." gumam Gon; merengut. "Kita ini kan cuma kaget Kurapika-niisan bawa cowok ke rumah... Tampangnya dingin begitu, pula..."

"Ah, saya permisi. Lagipula, saya ke sini hanya mau mengantar Kurapika. Selamat malam," ujar Kuroro yang segera berbalik.

"OH! Kuroro-san! Kuroro-san ini pemain biola kan ya?" tanya Gon yang sekarang tampaknya penasaran dengan orang bernama Kuroro tersebut.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kalau Kuroro-san punya tiket konser biola, ajak-ajak Gon sama Kurapika-niisan dan Mito-san buat nonton konser biola bareng ya!" seru bocah berambut jabrik itu sambil memasang senyuman ter-_innocent_-nya dan ter-_imut_-nya. Sambil tersenyum pula Kuroro menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iya-kan Gon. "Yay! Terima kasih ya Kuroro-san, udah nganterin Kurapika-niisan dan gak mencelakakan Kurapika-niisan~"

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi."

"Daaaa~ Sampai jumpa!" seru Gon seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya; diikuti Kurapika dan Mito.

~*~

"Kurapika-niisan~"

"Ada apa, Gon?" dengan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat, Kurapika menjawab.

"Errr... Gini... Kuroro-san itu baik apa jahat?"

"..."

"Jadi?"

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah," jawabnya sambil menutupi badannya hingga kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Kurapika-niisan jangan tidur dulu! Sini! Gon mau ngobrol-ngobrol 1 detik aja!"

"Beneran 1 detik?"

"Iya!"

"Nah, itu udah 1 detik. Ya sudah ya, Kurapika-niisan tidur dulu. Oyasumi-nasai."

"BUKAN!!! Hadooooh... Kurapika-niisan susah amat diajak sosialisasai!"

"Yang benar itu 'sosialisasi', Gon. Memangnya kenapa nanya-nanya tentang Kuroro?"

"Habisnya... Baru kenalan, udah mau nganterin Kurapika-niisan aja. Mana Kurapika-niisan gak curigaan segala! Cieee~ Ada apakah ini?" canda Gon.

"Hush! Anak kecil gak boleh tahu!" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"HUH! Ya sudah! Oyasumi-nasai~"

"Oyasumi."

"Jangan lupa kalau ketemu lagi sama Kuroro-san, bilangin kalau Gon minta tanda tangannya~ Mata ashita!" seru Gon sambil berlari keluar kamar Kurapika. Masih tersenyum, Kurapika hanya bisa menjawab '_setuju_' dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar langkah kaki menuju kamarnya.

"AH IYA! Kurapika-niisan juga jangan terlalu capek, OK?" ternyata Gon datang lagi.

"OK!"

~*~

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Kurapika mengunjungi Kuroro di taman dekat toko swalayan Hanzo itu lagi. Bedanya, kali ini ia pergi dengan Gon dan ia tidak mendengarkan latihan biola Kuroro lagi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, melainkan dengan terang-terangan memperhatikan permainan biola Kuroro dari dekat. Gon, yang dari dulu sudah ada minat tentang musik, lantas minta diajari cara bermain biola dengan Kuroro. Ia pun setuju saja untuk mengajari Gon cara bermain biola dengan cara yang benar, dan dengan menghayatinya, tentu saja. Kurapika hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka. Sesungguhnya dia rindu bermain biola. Rindu untuk memainkan biola _stradivarius (1703) _lama yang diturunkan oleh almarhum kedua orangtuanya; yang sekarang tersimpan rapi di dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya tersimpan dalam peti kayu miliknya.

"Kurapika-niisan! Udah lama Kurapika-niisan gak main biola kan? Mainin lagi yuk! Mumpung ada biolanya Kuroro-san di sini!" ajak Gon.

"Gon, Kurapika bisa main biola ya?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tentu saja! Malahan, Kurapika-niisan itu jago banget mainin lagu-lagu klasik! Tapi, sekarang Kurapika-niisan lebih sering dengerin ketimbang mainin... Makanya, mumpung sekarang ada biola, Kurapika-niisan kan ada kesempatan lagi untuk memainkan biola! Ya kan?" semangat Gon, entah kenapa, membara.

"Ba-ik-lah... Kalau begitu, Kurapika-niisan akan memainkan satu _piece_. Satu _piece _saja, OK?" ucap cowok rambut pirang berkursi roda tersebut.

"OK! Ayo buruan~" kelihatannya Gon sudah tidak sabar.

"Ini," gumam Kuroro sembari memberikan biolanya kepada Kurapika.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya sambil bersiap-siap memainkan biola milik Kuroro itu.

Sejenak Kuroro dan Gon menunggu, akhirnya Kurapika memainkan biola itu juga. _Piece _yang dimainkan oleh Kurapika adalah "_Partita No. 3 in E major_" karya Johann Sebastian Bach dengan sangat indah. Temponya memang cepat, tapi tetap saja, karya Bach itu dapat membuat pikiran tenang ketika dimainkan olehnya. Kuroro hanya terkesan dibuatnya. Sedangkan Gon? Ia justru memperhatikan Kurapika dengan mulut ternganga. Ketika Kurapika selesai memainkan biola tersebut, Kuroro tetap diam dan Gon bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"YAAAY! Kurapika-niisan masih jago seperti dulu!" seru Gon yang masih tepuk tangan. Kurapika hanya tersenyum pelan padanya.

'_Apa benar dia Kurapika yang dulu?_' batin Kuroro dalam hati.

* * *

~*~

**To be continue**

~_Le Violon: Partie 2_~

~*~

* * *

**Afterword**: Akhirnya chapter yang satu ini selesai juga! Syukur deh... *_sujud syukur_* [_Readers: CUMA SEGITU?! Kuraaaang~_] Maaf bagi para pembaca, sampai 1500-an kata saja sudah membuat saya bahagia... Hiks... *_nangis bahagia_* *_digeplak readers_* Ayo, ayo~ Silahkan review~ (^-^)

**Keterangan**: "Oyasumi-nasai/oyasumi" (Jepang) artinya "selamat malam", bagi yang belum tahu. Sekian!


	3. Partie 2: Blanc I

"**Le Violon"**

**By**: Naura Sorusabaira **a.k.a.** Naura Sakakibara

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai_, a bit OOC (?)

**Pairing**: Kuroro x Kurapika

**Foreword**: Hi semuanya! Naura update lagi! Maaf bagi yang lama nunggu...? Selamat membaca chapter berikut ini. Ini saya ketik dengan buru-buru (makanya kalau ada _typo_ gak jelas, mohon diampuni) padahal besoknya mau ulangan biologi. Astaga... Saya ini benar-benar bukan murid yang baik. [_Dasar author gendeng! Bukannya belajar malah ngetik fanfic!_] Ya sudahlah. _Cheerio_!

* * *

~_Le Violon: Partie 2_~

**~*~**

Kurapika dan Gon pergi ke taman dekat toko swalayan Hanzo lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. _Ah! Aku terlambat satu jam!_ batin Kurapika dalam hati. Tapi anehnya, tidak terdengar suara alunan biola seperti yang biasa mereka dengarkan. Di mana Kuroro? Apa dia telat datang? Apa mungkin karena dirinya dan Gon telat, sehingga Kuroro sudah terlanjur pulang duluan? Apa mungkin malah Kurapika dan Gon yang terlalu awal datang?! _Tidak mungkin, biasanya jam segini dia sudah muncul_, pikir cowok berkursi roda tersebut. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, setengah jam, bahkan hingga satu jam, Kuroro masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kurapika-nii, kita pulang aja yuk. Kuroro-san gak nongol-nongol," ajak Gon yang sudah bosan, capek, dan ngantuk setelah menunggu hingga satu jam. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, boleh?" tawar Kurapika. Sebagai jawaban, Gon hanya mengangguk. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore; masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiran pemain biola berambut hitam itu. Tetapi, Kurapika tetap menunggu hingga akhirnya Gon tertidur di sampingnya.

Karena kasihan juga dengan keadaan Gon, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Walaupun harus dengan susah payah, karena ia sendiri memakai kursi roda. Untung saja badan Gon yang mungil sanggup ia letakkan dalam pangkuannya. Kalau tidak, Kurapika sudah tidak tahu lagi mau melakukan apa.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia disambut dengan Mito yang tertidur di sofa lengkap dengan makanan yang _nyaris_ terlupakan di atas meja. Sepertinya Mito menunggu dia dan Gon untuk pulang ke rumah dan makan malam bersama, tapi ia sendiri capek dan ketiduran di sofa nyaris ambruk tersebut.

"Sudah pulang toh, kalian berdua. LAH?! Gon tidur?! Ckckck... Maaf ya, Kurapika; kau jadi harus repot-repot bawa si kecil super-ngerepotin yang ketiduran itu," ujar Mito baru saja bangun dan langsung memasang _death glare_-nya ke arah Gon yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kurapika.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gon juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri," jawab cowok yang memangku Gon itu.

"Syukur deh... Oh, makan malam udah tersedia tuh, di meja makan," gumam Mito sambil nunjuk-nunjuk meja makan.

"Maaf, Mito-san, Kurapika belum lapar."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. AH! Buruan bawa Gon ke kamar sebelum dia ngeces! Nah, kan bener! Udah ngeces aja ke bajumu!" pekik Mito. Secepat kilat, Kurapika langsung membawa anak kecil di pangkuannya ke kamar anak kecil itu, membaringkannya di kasur, dan langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk ganti baju.

Saat di kamarnya, setelah ganti baju, Kurapika hanya duduk termangu di depan jendela sambil menatap bulan dan berpikir, _Dia tidak datang hari ini... Hmm, mungkin hari ini dia belum bisa datang. Tapi besok, pasti!_ batinnya penuh keyakinan. Ia kecewa berat karena Kuroro gak nongol-nongol. _Apa, memang karena saya telat satu jam, terus dia jadi males nunggu dan keburu pulang?!_ dia malah makin panik sendiri. Tapi dia yakin kalau Kuroro bakalan datang besok. Walau hati kecilnya berkata, bahwa kemungkinan Kuroro untuk datang lagi itu kecil.

**~*~**

_Well_, besoknya Kurapika datang lagi ke taman. Kali ini, tanpa Gon. Kenapa? Soalnya Gon juga kecewa berat Kuroro gak datang dan dia lagi ngambek di kamarnya teriak-teriak mengutuk laki-laki pemain biola itu dengan suara sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai-sampai, para tetangga protes semua sama Mito. Kurapika hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Di taman, dia menunggu pemain biola tersebut dengan sabar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, setengah empat sore, empat sore, enam sore, lalu delapan malam. Sama saja, tak ada hasil. Kuroro tetap tidak datang. Akan tetapi, dia sendiri tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus, terus, terus menunggu hingga...

"YA TUHAN! KURAPIKA!" terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tampaklah bahwa wanita itu adalah Mito. "Kamu ngapain masih di sini?! Udah jam setengah sembilan gini, ya pulang! Malah masih di sini... Bikin khawatir Mito-san sama Gon aja..."

"Maafkan Kurapika, Mito-san," gumam Kurapika sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja, ayo pulang. Gon makin liar tuh, khawatir kau belum pulang-pulang. Mana rak-rak botol minuman Mito-san dirusak semua sama dia."

"Sebegitu parahnya? Baiklah..." akhirnya Kurapika pasrah-pasrah saja disuruh pulang sama Mito. Meski pun, sebenarnya dia masih tetap ingin ada di taman itu, setidaknya setengah jam lagi saja. Walaupun seluruh tanaman yang ada di taman itu layu semua, setidaknya taman itu nyaman bagi Kurapika sendiri. Entah karena masih ada _aura_ Kuroro atau apa.

**~*~**

"KURAPIKA-NIISAN! Pulangnya kok lama?! ADA APA?!" raung Gon saat Kurapika dan Mito sampai di rumah

"Biasa Gon, nungguin pemain biola _jalanan_ itu," jawab Kurapika sambil mendengus.

"Oalah... Si Kuroro-san itu, ya? Kok akhir-akhir ini gak muncul, sih? Bingung!" gumam Gon sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gak tahu juga..."

"Kuroro? Pemain biola? Kok kayaknya Mito-san pernah denger tentang itu orang, ya?" celetuk Mito mendadak.

"Kan dia yang pernah nganterin Kurapika-niisan ke rumah," kata Gon.

"Iya, Mito-san ingat akan hal itu! Tapi, sebelum itu, rasanya Mito-san pernah dengar yang namanya Kuroro... Dia yang sering main biola di orkestra-orkestra, kalau tidak salah... Kuroro... Kuroro Lucifer bukan ya nama panjangnya? Sudahlah, Mito-san juga setengah-lupa, setengah-ingat," gumam Mito yang sebenarnya dan seharusnya, lebih bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Mendengar hal itu, baik Gon dan Kurapika, bengong semua.

"Mi... Mito-san sebenarnya tahu dengan orang yang namanya Kuroro itu?" tanya Kurapika akhirnya; setelah selesai mencerna kata-kata Mito tadi.

"Begitulah... Udah! Lupakan aja soal Kuroro. Lebih baik kita tidur," ujar Mito sambil memasang cengiran yang tidak jelas.

**~*~**

_Knock-knock!_

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar milik Kurapika. Pintu akhirnya dibuka dan ternyata yang datang adalah Mito, "Kurapika?"

"Ada apa, Mito-san?" Kurapika, yang tadinya sudah tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur, terbangun oleh Mito, dan ia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Begini, Mito-san penasaran..." ucap Mito sambil memainkan jarinya sendiri.

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Kau suka sama Kuroro ya?" tanya Mito yang sama saja dengan Gon, FRONTAL a.k.a. blak-blakan; sambil memasang tampang tidak berdosa sedikit pun setelah bertanya.

"..." Kurapika _blank _sesaat.

"Terus temanmu dulu mau diapakan kalau kamu nanti nikah sama Kuroro?! _Teman masa kecilmu_!" lanjut Mito.

"..." Kurapika masih _blank_; masih mencerna kata-kata Mito.

"Itu lho! Temenmu dulu yang sering ngajak kamu kabur dari rumah cuma untuk nonton konser biola!" kali ini Mito duduk di kasurnya Kurapika.

"..."

"Terus, yang sering ngasih partitur-partitur musik gratis ke kamu..." Mito masih terus berlanjut.

"..." dan Kurapika masih _blank_.

"ITU LHO! Yang rambutnya putih kayak orang ubanan!!!" barulah setelah Mito berkata seperti itu, Kurapika sadar dengan siapa 'teman masa kecilnya' yang dibicarakan oleh Mito kali ini.

"Astaga! Maksud Mito-san, Killua Zaoldyeck?!" serunya.

"Ah iya! Kira-kira, sekarang gimana kabarnya si Killua itu ya? Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ketemu," ujar Mito yang lega karena Kurapika baru nyambung.

"Entahlah... Lagipula, kenapa mendadak Mito-san bertanya tentang dia?" tanya cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Soalnya, tadi pagi Mito-san melihat pemuda lewat depan rumah, dan rambutnya, tampangnya, mirip sama temanmu dulu itu," jawab wanita yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan, sudahlah... Tak usah diingat-ingat lagi," gumam Kurapika yang tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan teman masa lampaunya itu, Killua. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kembali memorinya dahulu akan Killua. Teman yang dulu selalu membawanya dengan seenaknya ke konser-konser musik klasik. Teman yang dulu selalu siap mengajarinya bermain biola. Teman yang dulu selalu membawakan partitur-partitur untuknya. Teman yang dulu selalu memarahinya kalau salah total dalam memainkan biola. Teman yang dulu selalu mengeluarkan biola buatan_ Nicolò Amati_ hanya untuk dirinya seorang, hanya untuk Kurapika seorang. Teman yang dulu selalu membawanya untuk melihat museum-museum musik dan kesenian. Teman yang dulu selalu melindunginya dari cowok-cowok yang mengejek Kurapika hanya karena dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

Tapi sekarang Killua sudah entah ada di mana. Yang jelas, terakhir Kurapika melihatnya adalah saat mereka masih berumur 13 tahun. Killua menghilang tanpa alasan yang pasti. Sama seperti Kuroro. Padahal Kurapika sudah sama-sama senang berteman dan merasa dekat dengan mereka. Tetapi, mereka berdua langsung menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mendadak, ada perasaan sedih yang menusuk, dengan refleks Kurapika memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kurapika? Halo...? Sudah sadar?" ujar Mito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kurapika.

"Ah, iya. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Yakin?" Kurapika mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mito-san permisi dulu. Sana buruan tidur!" Mito segera bangun dari kasur milik Kurapika dan mematikan lampu kamar.

**~*~**

Hari ini Kurapika tidak pergi ke taman lagi. Dia sudah yakin kalau Kuroro pasti tidak akan datang lagi. Makanya, hari itu dia menetap saja di rumah. Kemudian ada suara ketukan di pintu depan. Karena kebetulan waktu itu Mito dan Gon sedang pergi ke toko untuk berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari, termasuk beberapa botol minuman untuk bar-nya, maka Kurapika-lah yang akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut. Saat Kurapika membuka pintu...

"Maaf, apa benar di sini rumahnya Kurapika Kuruta?" tanya pemuda itu. Kurapika tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan ia hanya menatap pemuda tersebut dengan terkejut.

_'Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin ini dia...'_

* * *

**To be continue**

Next: ~_Le Violon: Partie 3_~

* * *

**Afterword**: Nah, kira-kira kalian bisa menebak siapa yang datang itu? Kuroro...? Killua...? Apa orang gak jelas lainnya? (o_0) Maaf ya kalau sedikit, kan dikejar waktu, saya ini... (?) Ngomong-ngomong, umur Killua saya rubah menjadi 17 tahun sama seperti Kurapika. Kalau Kuroro? Ya 19 tahun sajalah. XD

Untuk **_Sweet lollipop_**, ini saya update! Semoga Anda senang. Terima kasih review-nya!

Untuk **_Hiru_**, tenang aja, bakalan saya beritahu nanti apa hubungannya Kuroro dan Killua dengan Kurapika pada masa lalu. *_peace_* Terima kasih atas review-nya!

Untuk **_Mahluk_**, tuh update-nya! Panjang kan? Panjang kan?! (_apanya yang panjang?!_) Terima kasih review-nya!

Untuk **_X_**, terima kasih atas review-nya! Jangan penasaran, ini sudah saya update. XD

Nah, sekian! Review sangat dihargai. Kritik yang konkret sangat diterima. Terima kasih! (^_^)


End file.
